The Island of Art and the Sobbing Painter
by Fullmetalpirate
Summary: Following their adventures on Long Ring Island, the Straw Hats explore a strange artistic land. Reviews encouraged
1. The Giant Mural and the Strange Land

The sun was shining down upon the rough waves of the Grand Line. Although waves were just an everyday occurrence next to the other facets of the Grand Line: monsters, vicious pirates, and mysteries surrounded this ocean. The Going Merry and its crew sailed upon these turbulent waters searching for bizarre islands and new adventures. This is one such story.

"I'm bored," Luffy said as he hung upside on the Merry's goat head, "ever since we fought that ice guy we haven't seen any fun islands. Hey Nami! Any clue where the next island is?"

"It's strange based on the log pose and the weather we should be close to any island." Nami said as she held onto the railing looking at the sea. "Ussop, see anything from your view?"

"Nothing just the sea and the clouds" said Ussop as he manned the bird's nest looking through his sniper goggles out into the ocean. "You sure we're close to an island?"

"Yes I'm sure." replied Nami. "If we weren't the weather would be much more erratic and that's what concerns me: the weather's been fairly stable for the past few days but we've been sailing right where the log pose is pointing and still nothing."

"Maybe it's broken" mumbled Zoro as he awoke from a nap.

"Maybe we'd have a better chance of finding an island if you didn't keep sleeping all day!" replied Nami with a comedic anger mark over her forehead.

"Either way we'll need some new supplies soon, we've run low on produce and meat." said Sanji as he came out of the kitchen and onto the deck. "If I don't have quality ingredients than how can I hope please Nami-swan and Robin-chan?" Sanji now had a very comedic look and had a heart popping out of his eye.

"I find the lack of an island despite what our navigator says odd as well." said Robin as she sat on deck reading a book.

"Well we'll just have to tough i…NO WAY!" Nami yelled.

"What is it Nami-swan?" replied Sanji.

"The log pose has shifted! But we haven't changed direction, I'm sure! We couldn't have passed the island! Turn the ship around!"

"Hey is that a bird over there?" said Ussop spotting a bird in the same direction the log pose was pointing.

"Someone say meat?" said Luffy returning to the deck of the ship "where, where?"

"It's just to the southeast if we can get a little closer we can get it." replied Ussop.

"Ok! Full speed towards meat!" yelled Luffy.

So the Going Merry sailed toward where the island supposedly was and also towards the bird in the sky. Upon getting close though the crew noticed something strange. "Hey Ussop has that bird moved since you saw it?" said Sanji as now noticed the bird was remaining stationary, not even flapping its wings.

"Who cares I want meat!" Luffy yelled, "GUM-GUM PISTOL!" As Luffy said this his arm stretched out in a fist at the bird that was now within punching distance. However, as Luffy's fist reached the bird it went right through the bird and then the sky!

"That's not a bird that's not even the sky or the sea." Zoro nonchalantly said.

"Err stupid fake bird I want meat." yelled Luffy. "GUM-GUM GATLING!" Luffy yelled as he unleashed a barrage of fists against the "sky". As the punches tore through the "sky" more and more of it was ripped away revealing that the "sky" was really just a giant canvas! Behind this canvas something that looked like an island could be viewed.

"So that's why we didn't see anything! The island was hidden behind this huge mural!" said a shocked Nami.

"I don't believe it! It looked just like the real thing." said Ussop with his mouth agape.

"I wonder who could make such a massive painting. But, the greater question is why?"

"Who cares, if the island was hidden that must mean there must be something worth hiding." said Zoro.

"Maybe there's treasure!" said Luffy and Nami simultaneously.

"Alright everyone, we need to make a hole large enough for the Merry to get through. Ussop get down here and man the cannons." said Nami.

"Got it." Ussop replied as he climbed down, set up the cannons and fired them at the canvas. As the boat sailed closer Ussop continued to unleash a barrage of cannon balls to widen the ever-growing rupture in the canvas. At the same time Luffy continued to unleash his rubber fists aiding in widening the hole.

"Ahh! The hole's too small we're gonna crash!" screamed Nami"

"Ochenta Fleurs!" Robin said as multiple arms sprouted around the ship and pushed away the remaining debris. With that done, the Merry went through the ruined canvas and entered the new island.

"WOW" said Luffy in amazement. The island before the crew looked like something out of a strange dream. One of the hills on the island looked like it was out of Van Gogh's "Starry Night" and near the shore another part of the island looked like it was from Salvador Dali's "Persistance of Memory". Still, another hill on the island was dotted with watercolor flowers in the style of Matisse. Meanwhile in the distance buildings that resembled M.C. Escher paintings dotted the horizon.

"I can't believe such as huge and beautiful island was hidden behind such a massive mural, it's unbelievable." exclaimed Nami.

"Yes, this is a very unique island. I wonder how much of the geography is natural and how much is man-made. There could be a very interesting history to this island." said Robin.

"All right, let's dock the Merry and go explore the mystery island!" said Luffy with a grin on his face. Far away on the island the Merry's arrival hadn't gone unnoticed. A peculiar girl stood by the open door of cabin that looked out onto the shore. As she saw the ship dock at the beach she bit her lip with worry on her face.


	2. The Painted Forest and Island Girl

"Whoa!" exclaimed Luffy "This place is huge! Where should we go first!"

"Something smells strong over there." said Chopper as he pointed toward a collection of trees.

"Alright! Off to the trees!" said Luffy. As the crew headed over toward the trees they began to notice that, like the rest of the island, the trees were very unusual. From one of the trees hung apple-like fruits that looked like they came from an exquisite oil painting still-life, their oily sheen glistened in the sun.

"Hey that looks tasty!" said Luffy as he stretched out an arm and grabbed one of the fruits.

"Wait Luffy! You have no idea whether or not that's poisonous or even edible!" Sanji said, a little too late as Luffy had already stuffed the whole fruit in his mouth.

"Bleh! It tastes like oil!" said Luffy as he spit out bits of the fruit. "Hey maybe that'll taste better!" Luffy was now looking at another tree, but this one looked like it had been sketched entirely out of charcoal. Luffy reached out his arm again and grabbed a fruit from this tree.

"Idiot! Did you not hear a thing a said!" exclaimed Sanji as he wacked Luffy on the head.

"Well you know the second time's a charm." replied Luffy as he stuck the charcoal fruit in his mouth. It yielded similar results as the first fruit. "Uggh! That one was even worse, I think it's actually made of charcoal!" said Luffy.

"Now that you mention it all the trees in this forest don't smell like fruit at all, they smell more artsy." said Chopper as he sniffed the air.

"But what good are fruits if you can't eat them?" yelled Luffy.

"Well they can have a lot of medicinal uses. Take these charcoal fruits for example; they can probably be used for stomach medicine. I'm sure some I could synthesize some medicine out of those oil fruits as well." said Chopper as he examined the charcoal fruit.

"So could you make something tasty out of it?" Luffy said.

"Do you ever think about anything other than food?" said Ussop.

"Hmm, something about this island seems familiar." Robin thought as she walked along with the rest of the crew.

Suddenly a voice rang throughout the forest "Go away! I have nothing to give you!" A gunshot echoed through the forest as a bullet sped past Ussop's head.

"Ok! I think we've dealt with enough cursed forests and I think it's time to leave!" said Ussop in a frightened voice.

"Wait! The gunshot came from over there." Zoro said as he pointed an unsheathed sword at a thinning area of the forest. There stood a young woman holding a loaded pistol that was pointed in the crew's direction.

"Just go away! I don't have anything for you!" she yelled.

"Look we're not here to hurt anyone so just put the gun down." Zoro said just as another bullet zoomed past his face. "Ok that's how you want to do it then fine." Zoro now rushed at the girl hoping to disarm her. As he ran at her the girl started shooting wildly, one of the bullets headed straight toward Nami.

"Nami look out!" yelled Luffy as he jumped in front of her to block to bullet. The bullet harmlessly went into Luffy's body and then bounced back out. As the girl saw this she dropped the gun in shock but then noticed that Zoro was dangerously close.

"Oh no!" she screamed as she extended a hand at Zoro's face "White Creation!" Zoro was suddenly blinded and for a few seconds could only see white. His face had been covered in white paint. However, it wasn't just paint: it was a highly advanced painting of an heavenly scene, complete with angles, bright clouds and other holy imagery, it looked like something a novice Michelangelo might have made.

"Ah! Can't see!" Zoro yelled, "Could use some backup here guys!"

"Cuatro Fleurs!" Robin calmly said as four hands popped out of the mysterious girl's body and bound her to arms and legs.

"Let me go!" she yelled, "I'm sorry I don't have the Mediki's commission finished yet, it'll be done soon!"

"What's she talking about?" said Sanji.

"Wait! You mean…um…" the girl's face started to redden "Oh, I sorry, please I didn't mean to shoot at you, I thought you were someone else."

"We've found another weird one haven't we." sighed Nami. Meanwhile on the nearby ocean another ship was getting closer to the island.


	3. The Last Great Master, Da Vinco!

"You call this art, get out! Come back when you have talent and respect!"

"No master, please!" The mysterious girls suddenly sat up from a bed. "Huh, but the forest… those people…how…" she then noticed Chopper was by her bed. "Ahh a monster!"

"What no I…" Chopper didn't have time to explain as the girl immediately yelled again.

"Ocean's Blue!" Chopper's face was instantly covered in a majestic painting of a seascape.

"Ah my eyes!" Chopper yelled as the girl ran out the room. As she ran out of the bedroom she smacked right into Zoro. "

Oh it's you, hey just wondering how do you get this gunk off?" he said pointing at the angelic painting still attached to his face.

"I…I" the girl stuttered as her eyes began to circle as she passed out again.

"She really has an issue with fainting doesn't she?" said Zoro as Chopper nodded in agreement.

When the girl next awoke she was back in the bed but alone this time. She looked cautiously around the room, "Maybe it was all a bad dream" just as she was thinking this a knock came from the door. Nami's voice came from beyond the door,

"Hey I'm coming in now would you mind not doing the face painting gag on me? That's the least you could do after shooting at us."

"Ok you can come in." the girl replied warily. As she said that Nami walked in.

"So do you mind explaining just what's going on here?" Nami asked.

"I'm really sorry I thought you were someone else." The girl replied as she bowed her head in forgiveness.

"Who else would come here, we only found this place because our captain's an idiot."

"Sorry, the only people who could know about this place are the Mediki."

"Mediki?"

"The Mediki, they were a low ranking noble family." Robin said as she entered the room. "However, they were known for being avid art collectors, their collection was said to rival that of kings. But, over the years they faded into obscurity and took their collection with them."

"How long have you been there?" Nami asked.

"The whole time, although I'm now beginning to understand this situation a little more; this island is Pittore isn't it?" Robin's question was directed at the girl who nodded in agreement.

"That name sounds familiar, wait! You mean the art island? Where some of the greatest art in the world is made? I've heard anything from Pittore sells for millions!" Nami's eyes had become Beri signs at this point.

"However, around 20 years ago the island and all its inhabitants disappeared, despite the island still showing up on log poses, some people thought it sunk into the sea. Now I see that the island had really just been hidden by that elaborate mural we went through" Robin was calmly assessing everything that had happened so far.

"But that still doesn't explain why the island disappeared." Nami replied.

"I can explain." The girl said "although I only know what my master told me."

"Your master?" Nami asked.

"Yeah, Da Vinco." At that name Nami's mouth gaped open and even Robin showed a little bit of shock.

"Da Vinco! The last great master, his paintings… they're…they're worth billions!" Nami said with her mouth still agape.

"Well I guess master did have a reputation but to me he was the closest thing I ever had to a family."

_I was abandoned by my real parents I don't know where I even originally came from. All I know is that master found me when I was just a baby and brought me back here. Master was odd that way, he would often go to far-off islands to get art supplies, despite this island have an abundant supply of materials. The first real memory I have is being brushed by Da Vinco's mustache on this island. Da Vinco was a man in his late 50s when he brought the girl back to Pittore, his defining feature was a handlebar mustache that fused below his lips to form what looked like a fluffy white beard. _

_When I got older master would take me around the island and show me both its natural beauty and town, which held countless galleries, filled with every kind of art imaginable. _"Wow" the girl said looking starry eyed at various art forms that littered the streets. "Vivivi" laughed Da Vinco with a smile on his face "So you like these thing but which one do you like most?" he asked. The young girl pointed toward a gallery that held only oil and water color paintings. "Painting is what you like ok, then from now on I'll be you master, I'll teach you everything I know so that one day you can be a great artist too, vivivi!" _So for the next few years master taught me everything he knew: brush types, brush strokes, painting styles, even art history. But then one day… _"Da Vinco!" an artist from town had burst though to Da Vinco's studio, he was out of breath, "this is bad it's the Medikis!"

To be continued…


	4. The Medikis' Greed and Da Vinco's Rage

"Father how much long do we has to stay in this dump?" said a young very snobbish boy "It smells here and all these… people… they won't even acknowledge our greatness." The boy was standing next to a rather heavy man, they both wore the finest clothes that only nobility could afford and walked with the familiar noble air to them. As they walked through the gallery town many artist disappeared into the shops or tried to draw as little attention as possible.

"We'll be done here soon and then I'll get you whatever you want." said the large man as he twisted a part of his spider-like mustache. He was Donny Mediki and at the time was the head of the Mediki nobles.

"Fine" said the boy "we should just buy this stupid island."

"Perhaps" Donny said, "after all" he thought "once Da Vinco finishes my commission the family's prestige in the world will skyrocket, maybe I'll even get a kingship!" "Rerere" he laughed.

Suddenly, a young artist tripped in from of the Medikis, he had been carrying some art supplies which now lay either scattered or spilled in front of Donny and his son, a speck of paint had fallen on Donny's shoe. "I'm so sorry sirs, it was an accident I swear!" the artist shouted with a mortified expression on his face. "Please I…" he didn't finish the rest of his sentence as a bullet struck him in his thigh.

"YOU!" Donny yelled "Do you know how much these shoes cost! I'll, I'll!" Donny had grasped the artist by his collar but now the anger left Donny's face and was replaced by a wicked grin. "Where do work?" Donny asked.

"Please I" the artist didn't finish as another bullet struck his other thigh.

"Where?" Donny asked again.

"Fiore Luce" the artist coughed as he struggled to maintain consciousness.

"Well I've never heard of it but I think your art is worthy of my collection, I'll be taking your art, thanks you for the contribution." Donny said as he kept the same wicked grin.

"But" the artist stuttered "that's my entire livelihood if you do that my family won't…" A final gunshot went off and Donny and his son kept walking, everyone else on the street had vanished into the closest shops.

"Vino" Donny said to his son, "the life of an artist isn't easy, you are always dependent on commissions in order to earn a living. When you dissatisfy the customer you don't get paid; that artist was trash only taking time away from other artists, I did everyone a favor, Rerere!" Donny laughed.

"Yes Papa, I see" Vino said as he smiled.

"Now let's go get what we really came here for." Donny and Vino were now continuing toward Da Vinco's cabin.

_I don't know everything that happened that day I had been out exploring the island. Master said it was part of my art training to learn everything about the natural art supplies on the island so he would often send me on journeys across the island. I got back just before the Medikis left. _

"It'll be finished soon I promise!" Da Vinco yelled. The girl had been climbing through some bushes when she heard him shouting.

"You had better; I'd hate the think what would happen if news spread that the last great master was now just an old coot who couldn't even do one simple commission." Donny said.

"Surely a collector such as yourself must know that art is not that simple, it takes years just to master the basics!" Da Vinco yelled.

"One more word and your reputation will be the last thing you'll have to worry about." Donny said with anger in his voice, his hand was sliding toward his pistol.

"Very well, your commission will be done by springtime" Da Vinco said.

"It had better." Donny said he turned his back to leave "Let's go Vino."

After those two left I ran up to master, there was blood covering his face and one of his eyes was black. "Get inside girl!" he yelled. _That was one of the few times master yelled at me. After that master grew very distant, the only time we talked was when he would give me instructions for training. He would spend most of the day and even the night in the studio. I started to notice how thin master was getting by the winter and I started to worry, I was still just a kid but I could see that master wasn't going to last much longer if he kept living like this. _

_Then, one day, I thought I found the solution to the problem. I was on another exploration of the island when I saw it: a fruit just sitting in the middle of the canvas plains. I thought it was odd since there were no trees in the plains, just parchment and canvas plants. Then I suddenly realized I'd seen the fruit before in an old art magazine master kept. _

_The fruit was the paint-paint fruit. It was said the fruit was a reason Pittore became the art island. Legends abound about how the fruit was located here. It was said that whoever ate the fruit gained the ability to create amazing paintings with just a thought. I knew this was the answer to master's troubles, so I instantly ate the fruit. After that I fashioned some canvases out of the bushes and decided to practice. I just thought of a picture of master smiling and then it was on the canvas. It was better than anything I had done up to that point, it looked like master would jump off the canvas. _

_I stayed on the plains for a while making majestic sunsets, fields that went on forever, forests filled with every color imaginable, cloudy skies so beautiful I remember crying at my own work. I took back all the painting my pack could carry and rushed back to master as fast as I could. _"Master!" the girl yelled as she burst into the cabin "I can help now, look!" she said as she showed Da Vinco the paintings. He picked one up and stared at it for a few seconds. "Now I can help you finish the work!" The girl was smiling she didn't notice Da Vinco's hands shaking.

"How did you make these so fast?" There was something underlying in Da Vinco's voice.

"Well I was on the learning expedition and then I found this fruit and…" The canvas Da Vinco was holding snapped in two. "Master?" Then the girl saw white as a hand slapped her face into the wall.

"You FOOL!" Da Vinco yelled, "Have you learned nothing from all the training I've given you!"

"But I just wanted to"

"To help? You call this help!" Da Vinco grabbed another painting and tore it to pieces. "This isn't worthy to step on!" Now he had taken the whole pack and was repeatedly stomping, tears were streaming down the girl's face. "I was wrong about you, I thought you understood true art." He was now empting the sack of all the broken paintings and was rushing around the room in a haphazard manner shoving vital supplies in the pack and then throwing it in the girl's face. "I have no use or desire for someone like you so just leave!" His finger was now pointed towards the ajar door.

"But master this is my home please!"

"No! Leave!" He now grabbed the girl and was about to throw her through the door.

"NO! FATHER!" the girl screamed, for an instant rage left Da Vinco and all time seemed to be frozen. Then the girl was outside and, it had been a cold winter but snow hadn't fallen yet, it was now though.

"Come back when you have some respect." Came a voice from behind the door, it was filled with sadness. _After that I lived in the gallery town. No one knew what had happened but they made assumptions, Master had always been a bit of a hermit so people were always shocked when they saw me with him. Fortunately, the other artists took pity on me and gave me housing._

_It was just the beginning of spring when master died, the stress must have been too much for him. When the Medikis came back they threw a fit and used their status to slander all of Pittore. After that the artists just left, they saw no business left on the island. Despite offers to leave, I decided to stay. I felt that somehow master's death was my fault. Besides where would I go? I had never left the island and only knew about the outside world from books master had. So I've been here for 20 years, I'll probably spend the rest of my life here._


	5. Ussop's Plan and Vino's Scheme

"I sorry all that happened to you." Nami said.

"It's fine really, despite being alone all the beauty on this island makes living here very tranquil." said the girl.

"But, what about that giant mural?" Robin asked.

"That, that's one of the island's great works, 'The Sea on the Ocean'. I don't know how long it's been here but master would always talk about watching it be created when he was just a kid. Apparently it took all the island's painters, sculptors and architects to make it. It was made to keep the island hidden from any pirates who might want to steal its art."

"Oh, well that does make sense" Nami replied.

"_Odd_" Robin thought, "_I don't remember hearing about the mural in any books on this island_."

As she was thinking about this Sanji came into the room carrying three plates of food. "What a tragic tale, my heart truly goes out to you my dear…" Sanji stopped his romantic shtick and had a curious look on his face "Now that I think about it we don't know your name."

"Oh it's Florence" the girl replied "master always said it was a good name for an artist."

"Indeed it is my dear Florence" Sanji was now back to his romantic shtick "you know I too am an artist, an artist of food and flavor." Sanji now presented an exquisite meal to Florence while Nami looked on with an embarrassing sweat drop on her head and Robin kept her stoic manner. To be fair Florence was a lovely looking girl at 29 with flowing brown hair and bright green eyes, so Sanji's action did have justification. "I also made equally beautiful meals for my dear Nami and Robin" Sanji had now rapidly turned and given the other two plates he was holding to Nami and Robin.

"You know the rest of us need to eat as well." said Ussop as his head popped through the door to yell at Sanji.

"FOOD!" yelled Luffy from down the hallway.

"You certainly have an… interesting crew." Florence said to Nami.

"Tell me about it."

For the next few minutes all the straw hats enjoyed Sanji's food in the living room of the cabin, which was luckily spacious enough to hold the crew. They all discussed Florence's story and the oddities of Pittore when an idea struck Ussop. At the same time Florence was just coming in to check on everyone.

"Oh good Florence I have a question for you." Ussop said.

"Yes?" "This island has many natural resources artists use right?"

"Yes"

"This island also had sculptors and architects who used wood and metal right?"

"Yes"

"Where are you going with this Ussop?" Zoro asked.

"Think about it: wood, metal, canvas; these are both art supplies and ship supplies, we can use them on the Merry!" Ussop said.

"But don't shipwrights have all those things at the ready?" Sanji asked.

"Yes, but wouldn't it be great if when we get the Merry fixed we give the shipwrights all the supplies they need and save our cash?" Ussop replied.

"I fully agree with Ussop!" Nami replied. "Florence is it ok if we take some stuff from the island to use on our ship?"

"Of course it's the least I can do after that incident earlier." Florence said with a tinge of embarrassment.

"Speaking of which could we get one more thing resolved?" Zoro said with a nerve throbbing on his head, "Could you please remove this stuff?" He was pointing to the painting that was still on his face, Chopper had a similar issue.

"Ah c'mon moss-head, you could wind up in a museum with a mug like that." Sanji said playfully.

"Shut up! Anyway, can you get it off or not?" Zoro's attention was now back to Florence.

"Sure, remove" as Florence said those words the paint disappeared from Zoro and Chopper's faces.

"So cool" Luffy said, "Hey Florence could you maybe make a painting with that power?"

"I'll try" Florence pointed her hand toward a white wall of the cabin. Suddenly a random mess of scribbles and paint appeared on the wall.

"What happened?" Luffy said with disappointment.

"Sorry but ever since master passed away I haven't been able use my power to truly paint anything."

"But what about our faces?" Chopper asked.

"That was just instinct, I wasn't really thinking about painting I just wanted to distract you."

"Oh, sorry" Luffy said "All right men, operation get ship supplies is a go!"

"Luffy wait this island is huge don't you think we should have some people watch over the Merry just to be safe?" Nami was sincere in her request but she was also hinting that Zoro should stay by the ship.

"I also want to ask Florence some questions about the food here." Sanji said.

"Ok you two can stay here then." Nami said.

"Actually Miss Navigator I was hoping you'd stay here too." Robin said.

"What why?" Nami asked.

"To keep those two from killing each other." Robin gestured toward Zoro and Sanji who were now in a minor argument. "Besides your navigation skills are little use on an island you don't know."

"Fine" Nami said.

"Ok then we've got our teams, let's go explore!" Luffy shouted.

Meanwhile on the nearby sea a ship was approaching Pittore. "Captain, what's the point of this we've been looking for years and nothing, that island has just disappeared." a man said to another man who was sitting on a large chair in the shade.

"It seems," The captain was rising out of his chair, "that you don't want the painting or the money that comes with it." The captain was approaching the other man.

"It's not like that captain, it's just I'm tired, we're all tired, we" the man was suddenly seized by the throat.

"You're tired! For 20 years I've searched for that island, it's here and now you're tired!" The captain threw the man against the side of the ship. "Well I have no use for weaklings on my ship!"

"No Captain Vino, please!" The man begged when suddenly there was a clicking sound and the man then instantly burst into flames.

"You look like you could use some water, enjoy the sea!" Vino said as there was another click and suddenly the man was just a dot on the horizon falling into the sea. "Anyone else tired!" No other crew members said anything. Vino Mediki at 34 wasn't very intimidating with a small slightly muscular frame, an unbuttoned flannel shirt, slicked back hair that spiked a little near the back of his head and a rough 5 o'clock shadow, but all his crew still feared him greatly.

"Brother" a woman's voice called "you really must be more careful with the crew; this is the third one we've lost this month."

"Shut up Levi" Vino said to the woman. She was slightly younger than Vino and wore a black satin dress and a black and white boa, which contrasted greatly with her neon pink hair.

"Come now brother, just rela-" Levi's mouth was suddenly muffled by Vino's hand. "You reek of deception sister; I'm not in the mood for your tricks today." Vino was now starting to choke Levi when he felt the barrel of a gun on his head.

"I'm sorry sir, but I'll have to ask that you let Lady Levi go." The man with the gun said.

"Lorenzo!" Vino said through gritted teeth "you were my father's servant and therefore mine as well; how dare you point a weapon at me!"

"Sorry sir but you know your father's final orders were to protect your sister." Lorenzo seemed emotionless behind his dark shades and business suit which completed his bodyguard look.

"Fine" Vino said as he released Levi "next time I won't be so nice."

"Captain!" a man yelled from the crow's nest "We've spotted something! It looks like a rip in the sea!"

"That must be it" Vino said in a giddy voice "men head for the rip!" He yelled. "_Soon I'll have my revenge_." he thought.

To be continued…


	6. Approaching Danger! Vino lands!

"Before you go there's just one thing." Florence said to the exploration group (Luffy, Robin, Chopper and Ussop) she was holding an old piece of paper in her hands.

"This is a map of the Pittore, you can take it with you on your exploration but don't go into Gallery town."

"Why?" Luffy asked.

"Well remember how I shot at you before? Well, there might be some other artists left living in gallery town and they might have an even worse attitude toward visitors than I did." Florence explained.

"Oh, it's ok" Luffy replied, "if any of them try to attack us I'll just beat them up!" Luffy said as he punched a fist into his other hand.

"Have some respect!" Nami yelled as she smacked Luffy on the back of the head. "Those people took care of Florence, so don't go there!"

"Fine" Luffy said as he rubbed the bump on his head, "alright we'll be back by nightfall, see ya!" With that Luffy's group set off to explore the island. Along the way they saw many amazing sights: chalk carvings that spanned entire mountain ranges, valleys that looked like they had been sculpted by Picasso, a lake filled with black ink yet covered in neon-colored plants so that it looked like an abstract painting; these were just a few of the sights Luffy's team saw.

Meanwhile Vino's ship had just come through the mural and was now heading to the dock at Gallery Town. "That clever little witch" Vino thought "no wonder we couldn't find this island. When I get her she'll pay!"

Luffy's group had finished collecting enough canvas when the sun started to droop down from the sky."Luffy" Ussop said "we had better start heading back; by the time we get back to Florence's place it will already be dark."

"It'll be fine, we've got plenty of time, besides didn't you say you wanted to go to the plaster swamp to so we could fill in any leaks in the Merry?" Luffy said with a grin.

"Yes, but that's on the other side of the mountain!" Ussop pointed to the Starry Night Mountain that looked over the plains.

"No problem; Robin, Chopper come over here!" Luffy shouted.

"So how are we gonna get to the swamp so fast?" Chopper asked.

"You'll see, just grab onto me and hold on tight." Luffy said giddily.

"I don't like where this is going" Ussop said as he joined the others in grabbing Luffy.

"Ok now GUM-GUM…" Luffy was now stretching his hand to grab at rocks that formed a gap in the mountain.

"I really don't like where this is going!" Ussop yelled.

"ROCKET!" Now Luffy, along with Chopper, Ussop and Robin, was flying through the air at a very fast speed. "

Luffy you IDIOT!" Ussop screamed.

"I don't wanna DIE!" Chopper yelled. Robin remained silent and kept calm, though she did wonder how she ended up in such a peculiar situation. However, it was that calm that allowed Robin to notice that they were still very high when they sailed past the swamp. "Captain I think we just passed the swamp."

"You see what your stupidity has done!" Ussop yelled.

"It'll be fine I'm sure we'll land some place fun." Luffy said without a hint of concern.

At Gallery Town Vino's boat had docked and he had already set off for Da Vinco's cabin. Now Levi and Lorenzo were disembarking the ship. "Ugh, this town is even worse than I remember." Levi said in disgust.

"Miss no one's been here for at least 20 years." Lorenzo replied.

"You're right" Levi said as she took a smoke from a cigarette which was held in a traditional cigarette holder "hmm, maybe there are a few pieces left in the galleries. Lorenzo, come on we're going to look from some art."

"Yes, Lady Levi" Lorenzo replied, he then noticed something in the sky flying towards the town very fast. "What is that?"

"Lorenzo! I don't have time for you to be staring off into space let's go!"

"Right away Miss." Lorenzo and Levi started walking off into the town.

"Luffy is that a house?" Ussop said as he saw they were very quickly approaching not just a house but a collection of them. "We're gonna crash! why me? I wanna live!" Ussop was now hysteric.

"We'll be fine, GUM-GUM BALLOON!" Luffy's body inflated to cushion the impact against the house, which still crumbled after the hit.

"I swear the stuff you do; one of these days you'll kill one of us." Ussop yelled as he brushed off the debris that covered both him and everyone else.

"I agree captain; you need to think ahead a little more." Robin calmly said.

"Well we're fine aren't we?" Luffy said, ignoring that Chopper had comically passed out from shock.

"Fine? I nearly died of a heart attack Chopper's passed out an…" Ussop suddenly froze "oh crap! Luffy do you know where we are!"

"Umm a town?"

"We're in Gallery Town, you know the place where people where people will shoot us!"

"It's fine bullets don't hurt me."

"They hurt the rest of us!"

"Stop complaining maybe the people here are willing to trade supplies." Luffy now started to walk toward the main town street. Just as he disappeared around a corner Chopper regained consciousness.

"Wait, Luffy, don't wander off please, this is scary!" Chopper said.

"Whoa!" came Luffy's voice from around the corner.

"I knew it! It's the artists out for revenge!" Ussop was now scared out of his wits.

"C'mon you two." Robin said as she produced extra hands to drag Ussop and Chopper. When they turned the corner they saw what Luffy was gaping at. It was the burnt out shell of a building, all that remained were a few blackened steel beams and some wooden floor boards that had turned to charcoal.

"What a weird sculpture." Luffy said.

"No, something's not right here look at the building next to it." Ussop pointed a finger at blackened sections of the building next to the shell. "It looks like this is where are large fire was stopped."

"Maybe there was a lightning storm and a fire started but the rain put it out." Luffy replied.

"That's not it" Robin replied "I remember reading that Pittore's climate is unique in that lightning can't form here, the only weather it gets is rain and snow, I'm sure Miss Navigator could explain it better than I could. However, what is really odd are the shops over there." Robin gestured toward shops across the street, which prominently displayed beautiful paintings in the window; more art pieces could be seen in the rest of the shops.

"Hmm something isn't adding up here, Florence said that after Da Vinco died the art market dried up here. Even if that was the case the artists should have had time to move their pieces off the island, so why leave them?" Ussop pondered.

Suddenly the entire group turned when they heard the sound of footsteps. "Something smells funny." Chopper said in a cautious voice.

"What have we here?" Levi said "Some stragglers, I thought you all left."

"Finally" Vino said as Da Vinco's cabin came into sight.

To be continued…


End file.
